Sweetmint's Dead Hearts
by Robinwing16
Summary: This is a Songfic. My first one. It's based off of my story "Sweetmint's Sorrow" . There are a lot of spoilers so if you don't like spoilers don't read. Anyway please don't hate on this, like I said before, this is my first Songfic. Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song "Dead Hearts" I only own the characters in this story. Excluding Jayfeather, Breezepelt, and Willowshine.


**Hey guys this is my first Songfic so I hope it's good. Also, don't read this if you don't like spoilers. 80% of this is spoilers for "Sweetmint's Sorrow". If you chose to read it anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Tell me everything that happened._

_Tell me everything you saw._

_They had lights inside their eyes.  
They had lights inside their eyes._

* * *

"Sweetpaw what happened when they died? Did you see anything...strange?" Mintleaf asked his daughter.

"I saw a shadowy figure of a cat with amber eyes. It showed up after Robinwing and Leafpool slumped over. Then it looked at me and its eyes began to glow." Sweetpaw replied with a shudder.

* * *

_Did you see the closing window?  
Did you hear the slamming door?_

_They moved forward and my heart died.  
They moved forward and my heart died._

* * *

"Did you see what killed them? What were the loud cracks like?" Mintleaf was determined to help Sweetpaw through her grief.

"I-it was a twoleg. It sat on top of the camp with a long stick that got thicker the closer it got to the twoleg. The cracks sounded like thunder and were faster than lightning. Then I saw a flash of light and it was replaced by two familiar looking cats," Sweetpaw began to cry.

* * *

_Please, please, tell me what they looked like.  
Did they seem afraid of you?_

_They were kids that I once knew.  
They were kids that I once knew._

* * *

"What did the two cats look like? Did the seem scared?" Mintleaf questioned her.

"They l-looked like Jasminekit and S-Sparrowkit, but they were all g-grown up," Sweetpaw stuttered.

Mintleaf didn't understand. These were the cat she had once thought of as sibling, but now she knew the truth. They were only kin. They thought she hated them because she wouldn't speak to them, but it was just to hard for her. Jasminepaw looked so much like Robinwing and she and Sparrowpaw reminded Sweetpaw that they weren't littermates at all.

* * *

_I can say it, but you won't believe me._

_You say you do, but you don't deceive me._

_It's hard to know they're out there.  
It's hard to know that you still care._

_I can say it, but you won't believe me.  
You say you do, but you don't deceive me._

_Dead hearts are everywhere.  
Dead hearts are everywhere._

* * *

"I'd tell you, but you wouldn't believe me," Mintleaf sighed.

"Yes I will, tell me," Sweetpaw begged.

"You know that not all cats are good. Everyone has a dark side that stays with them forever. But there are cats who are truly evil, and they don't go to StarClan. They go to the Dark Forest. That shadowy cat you saw, that was one of them. His name is Breezepelt and he's my father," Mintleaf's tone dropped to a low growl after mentioning his father's name.

"That's why he threatened me," Sweetpaw mewed softly.

Mintleaf's eyes widened. Then he narrowed his eyes and a low growl rumbled in his chest.

"He's not going to threaten you ever again," Mintleaf pulled Sweetpaw closer and wrapped his tail around her tightly.

* * *

_(Pretty music solo)_

* * *

(In the forest two moons after Sweetpaw becomes Sweetmint)

"I'll race ya," Sweetmint growled playfully.

"That's not fair! You're half WindClan and I know you're way faster than me," Stoneclaw laughed.

"I won't be as fast for a while," Sweetmint muttered.

"Why not," Stoneclaw asked her.

She hadn't realized that he had heard her.

"Oh, no reason at all," she said.

_Except the fact that I'm going to have kits soon,_ she thought. Stoneclaw knew her too well to believe her lie.

"Sure," he said. "How about a race to the top of the sky oak?"

"That's a little too high up don't you th-" she paused as Stoneclaw took off towards the sky oak. "And we're going anyway, terrific."

She ran after him and found him sitting under the large oak. Sweetmint stared in awe.

"It's been a while since I saw this part of the forest," she gaped.

Stoneclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. While Sweetmint wasn't paying attention, he snuck up to her and quickly pressed his muzzle to her hers then ran back to the tree trunk. Sweetmint's attention snapped towards Stoneclaw who was snickering. She grew hot under her fur as she walked closer to the tree.

"On your mark," she said getting ready. "Get set-"

"Wait," Stoneclaw interrupted.

His ears were pricked and his mouth was open a bit so he could scent the air. Sweetmint was startled by the growl that replaced Stoneclaw's friendly tone

"What's wrong," Sweetmint asked the grey warrior.

Suddenly a small dog bust into the clearing. Stoneclaw snapped and clawed at it. His lips were drawn back in a snarl. The dog turned away from the two cats and ran towards the thunderpath with Stoneclaw in pursuit. Sweetmint was overcome with fear for her clanmate. She ran after Stoneclaw hoping that he wouldn't get hurt too seriously.

She was near the thunderpath when she heard a blood curdling screech. Sweetmint instantly knew that it had been Stoneclaw. She pushed off as hard as she could and made it to the side of the harsh, black stoned path with a few swift bounds. In the center of the thunderpath laid a broken grey shape.

"Stoneclaw!" Sweetmint wailed.

She ran to the grey form of a cat that was splayed across the thunderpath. Stoneclaw was barely breathing when she reached him.

"St-Stoneclaw, please don't die," Sweetmint's vision was blurry with tears.

"I... Love... You... Sweetmint," he wheezed.

"No, don't go. Please, you can't leave us," tears were splashing on the ground around Sweetmint's paws now.

"Us?" Stoneclaw's voice was almost inaudible.

"Yes, us. Stoneclaw I'm going to have your kits," Sweetmint sobbed quietly,

Stoneclaw looked at her with loving eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but laid his head fell back and his eyes went dull.

"No. Come back. Please," Sweetmint whimpered.

* * *

_Did you touch them?_

_Did you hold them?  
Did they follow you to town?_

_They make me feel I'm falling down.  
They make me feel I'm falling down._

* * *

(A few moons after Stoneclaw's death; a couple days after Sweetmint's kits came)

"How did you bring them to ThunderClan without anyone being suspicious?" Mintleaf asked.

"I didn't. I gave them up," Sweetmint looked away from her father.

"To who? Did you get to hold them at least once before you gave them up?" Mintleaf's eyes widened.

"I asked Willowshine if she would take them to RiverClan, and I got to carry one of the three," a single tear ran down Sweetmint's cheek. "And I got to name them and say goodbye."

"They might not be safe in RiverClan. I might have been safer in ThunderClan," Mintleaf told her softly.

"I know one of them is safe; Morningkit. She's-she's safe with Stoneclaw. It was just Softkit and Stonekit who made it to RiverClan," Sweetmint sobbed.

"I'm so sorry. No kit should die that young," Mintleaf placed a paw comfortingly on her shaking shoulders.

Sweetmint only sobbed harder.

* * *

_Was there one you saw too clearly?_

_Did they seem to real to you?_

_They were kids that I once knew.  
They were kids that I once knew._

* * *

(At the half moon gathering when Softkit becomes a full medicine cat apprentice)

"Sweetmint," Softpaw started quietly.

"Hmm," Sweetmint looked at the small RiverClan she-cat.

"Who were those two ThunderClan cats at my apprentice ceremony, and, no offense, why were you there?" Softpaw asked.

"Well the little kit was Morningkit, and the grey tom was Stoneclaw," Sweetmint padded a bit closer to the fluffy apprentice and brought her head close to Softpaw's ear. "The reason I was there is because I'm you mother."

"Softpaw stopped in her tracks and looked at Sweetmint with wide surprised eyes.

There was a flash of anger in her eyes, but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

"That Stoneclaw cat was my father, wasn't he? And that little Morningkit, was she my sister?" Softpaw asked reluctantly.

Sweetmint nodded. "Come on, we need to catch up with the others."

"How is your brother, Stonepaw?" This time it was Sweetmint asking the question.

"He's already doing great in training and he has Reedwhisker as a mentor, and since Reedwhisker is both the deputy and Mistystar's son, Stonepaw always get to talk with the leader. The elders say that Mistystar enjoys Stonepaw's company because he reminds her of her brother Stonefur. I think that might end up being his warrior name," pride for her brother shone brightly in Softpaw's eyes. "C-can I tell Stonepaw about you being our mother?"

"Of course you can," Sweetmint nodded.

* * *

_I can say it, but you won't believe me._

_You say you do, but you don't deceive me._

_It's hard to know they're out there.  
It's hard to know that you still care._

_I can say it, but you won't believe me.  
You say you do, but you don't deceive me._

_Dead hearts are everywhere.  
Dead hearts are everywhere.(x2)_

* * *

(Sweetmint arguing with Goldenheart in the medicine den one half moon gatherings after Softpaw was accepted by StarClan)

"Why won't you explain to me why he took it from me?" Sweetmint, now Sweetpaw, snarled.

"Because I don't know why. Jayfeather was my mentor yes, but that doesn't mean I know why he took away your medicine cat name," Goldenheart shot back. "All I know is that it's your fault."

"_My_ fault?! I did nothing wrong," Sweetpaw countered.

"Then explain who Softpaw's mother and father are," Goldenheart snapped in a hushed voice.

Sweetpaw was at a loss for words. Then she remembered.

"Oh yeah? Then who are _my_ parents? It's definitely not Robinwing and Dewpelt. You lied to me and I've done nothing to deserve it Goldenheart," Sweetpaw hissed as she stomped out of the den.

"Oh look, it's _Sour-herb_," grumbled Jasmineflower as Sweetpaw stormed past.

Sweetpaw ignored the harsh tone in her foster sister's voice. She couldn't help but notice the hateful, accusing glare she received from Comet-tail. The light brown and grey she-cat had never gotten over the death of her brother Stoneclaw, and she blamed the medicine cat apprentice for it.

"What are you angry about this time Sour-herb?" Sparrowheart scoffed.  
"It seems you're always... _Sour_."

Sweetpaw filched at the cruel laughter directed at her. She felt her heart break for the last time. It shattered to a million pieces that could never be put back together.

"Go on and laugh. I don't care. No one cares about me anymore so why should I care? You better not come limping to me when your hurt or sick; I'll just laugh at you," the anger was slowly spilling over and out of Sweetpaw. "Who tried to save Robinwing when she almost died? I did. Who brought back Stoneclaw's body? I did. I could have just left them both, but I didn't. You're welcome."

"No need to snap Sweetmint," Comet-tail hissed.

"It's Sweet_paw_ now, but why would you care if my medicine cat name was so unfairly taken from me? Why would you care at all," Sweetpaw felt a tear fall down her face and she dashed out of the camp.

She could tell that she made them feel guilty for what they said. She no longer cared. She just kept running until she found a tree that was hollowed out under the roots. She laid on her back and stared up at the tree roots. Above her was the carving of a heart made from long claws and small claws. She traced the deep scratches with unsheathed claws that just barely reach all the way down.

"Sweetmint, I mean paw, where are you," came Jasmineflower's desperate cry.

"We're sorry we were so rude," Comet-tail added.

Sweetpaw just curled up in a ball and didn't reply.

* * *

_They were kids that I once knew._

_They were kids that I once knew._

_Now they're all dead hearts to you.  
Now they're all dead hearts to you._

_They were kids that I once knew.  
They were kids that I once knew._

_Now they're all dead hearts to you._

* * *

"I found her!" Sparrowheart's meow brought Sweetpaw back out of her sorrow.

"Go away," she sniffled.

"No we won't. Not until you let us appologize," Jasmineflower replied.

"What is this place," Comet-tail asked as she looked around in awe.

"It's my place, now get out," Sweetpaw said coolly.

Sweetpaw was staring at the paw she traced the heart with. Comet-tail's eyes softened when she spotted the heart.

"Looks like it was someone else's place too," Jasmineflower teased when she saw what had caught her friends attention.

"Who, other than you, call this their place," Comet-tail teased.

" Why does it matter? They're dead now and I wont get to see them again," Sweetpaw told them.

"I have to get back to camp-" Sweetpaw stood up to leave, but Sparrowheart pulled her back by her tail.

"Not before you answer the question, sis," Sweetpaw flinched when Sparrowheart called her "sis".

"What, do you not like your brother calling you sis out loud," Comet-tail asked.

"He's not my brother," Sweetpaw blurted.

"What," Jasmineflower mewed.

"You two aren't my littermates, Robinwing isn't my mother and Dewpelt isn't my father. He's not yours either," Sweetpaw answered.

"Yes he is," Sparrowheart countered.

"Did you ever wonder what the real reason to why you were named Sparrowkit was? It's because your real father is a SkyClan cat named Sparrowpelt. But at least you're just half clan. If I tell you who my parents are will you promise not to tell anyone? I've only told one cat," Sweetpaw turned to face the warriors.

"Yes, but who was the first?" Comet-tail asked.

"Stoneclaw was," Sweetpaw replied swiftly. "Okay my real parents are Goldenheart and Mintleaf of WindClan."

The three warriors gasped. They shared some look that Sweetpaw didn't understand. Then they looked back at Sweetpaw who had made an attempt to leave unnoticed.

"We promise we won't tell anyone. Promise," Jasmineflower said in a solemn voice.

"One more question," Sparrowheart stopped Sweetpaw before she left. "Why did you tell Stoneclaw first?"

"This was his place, too. He was the best friend I'll ever have and..." Sweetpaw looked back at the heart she and Stoneclaw had carved together and sighed.

"He may be dead, but you've still got us," Jasmineflower walked up beside Sweetpaw.

_And I have Morningkit, Stonepaw, Stoneclaw, and Softpaw,_ Sweetpaw thought. Not every part of her heart had died.


End file.
